DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This study addresses fundamental concerns in community long-term care: ensuring appropriate service in response to a broad range of client needs and understanding factors associated with service outcomes. It is expected that a disproportionate number of public CLTC clients have mental health service needs due to depression, given that depression is associated with both physical dependency and low income. Yet virtually no research has addressed the extent of depression among elders in CLTC nor the impact of depression on CLTC service use and outcomes. Further, little is known about the attitudes of CLTC clients regarding mental health services nor the potential role of CLTC in meeting mental health needs. Study aims are to 1) estimate the extent of depression among elders first entering public CLTC and identify factors associated with depression; 2) determine the service demand in CLTC attributable to depression; 3) determine whether depressed elders experience less benefit from CLTC than do non-depressed elders; 4) examine how CLTC responds to the mental health needs of its clients. The proposed research will survey elders at entry to and through one year of service in Missouri's publicly funded, community long-term care system. Study participants will be 60 years of age or older and eligible for public CLTC services because of low income and functional disabilities. Through a telephone-screening interview, we will assess 1,500 new CLTC clients, documenting the extent and type of depression. We will follow 300 depressed elders as well as a random sample of 300 non-depressed elders though one year of CLTC service use. Subjects will be interviewed and service records will be abstracted to determine the service demand attributable to depression and the extent to which CLTC serves as a gateway to mental health services. Outcomes of CLTC (maintenance in community care, quality of life, life satisfaction, and consumer satisfaction with home care) at six months and one year will be compared for depressed and non-depressed clients to determine the extent to which depression affects the outcomes of CLTC services. Community long-term care is a rapidly growing service sector, and the expansion of home and community care is a priority in the development of long-term care policy. This project has the potential to influence program and policy developments in CLTC. Findings will inform the next step testing interventions that integrate CLTC and mental health services.